The heart is decietful above all things
by fruitcakebam
Summary: A favor gone wrong...when Abby convinces Eric to go on a date with Taylor, he isnt very happy. But Taylor is. now what will they do when Taylor thinks she is his girlfriend?
1. The deal

"Please Taylor, just do this one thing for me please!"Abby begged Taylor."Please."

"No.I don't see anything in it for me!"Taylor stated sitting down on the chair.

"The world doesn't revolve around you ,ya know."Abby told her.

Taylor scowled."Oh now, Im definately not doing it!"

"Well, what do you want????"

"Alot of things!"She ran off a list."I wanna go home, I wanna take a hot shower."

"Something I can give you please. Any thing that you wanna do on this island?"Abby questioned.

"Well..."Taylor thought.Abby knew she shouldnt have said that, now she will do so many things.

"I'd like to go on a date with Eric."Taylor whispered.

"Deal."Abby said quickly."Do this one thing for me and you will have a date with Eric tonight."

"Seriously?"She pondered.

"Yeah, so you'll do it?"

"Uhmmmm.."She thought about it for only 3 seconds and quickly stood up and shake her hand."Okaydeal!"

"PLeaseure doing business with you "Abby laughed.

"Yes you should be happy."Taylor said grinning at the thought of tonight, a date with the one person she loved, beloved Eric.

"I am."

"Me too!"

"Okay, meet me in the tents at 6:00pm."

"Okay, ill see you AND ERIC later!"She smiled and walked off.

"Thanks again!"Abby yelled out to her.

"No, thank _you._" And with that she disappeared around the corner out of sight.


	2. Please Eric please

_Oh this is gonna be easy..or will it?_Abby wondered grabbing the camera heading into the jungle.She found a cozy spot and turned the camera on. She placed it down and hit the record button.

**AbbEY Video Diary**

_Okay it is all settled! Taylor will do it but all I gotta do is convince Eric to go on a little date with her tonight.I hope it goes really well.I wonder if hell do it. Well, its worth a shot._

**End**

Abby found Eric sitting at camp eating a banana. She calmy walked up to him and sat down.

"Hey Eric."She said to him.

His mouth stuffed with banana he said"Hi."

"What are you up to???"She tried making a converastion with him to say it casually in the sentence.

"Nothing."He said."What are you doing?"

"Asking questions."She stated.  
"Why?"

"Just because. So, what are you doing tonight?"

He didnt answer for a while but then said sarcasticly."Sleeping."

"Oh, your such a kidder!" She pushed him slightly."So, guess what."

"What?"

"Taylor is gonna do something very special for me!"She said happily.

"Cool. At least shell be doing work."

"Yeah, but she dries a hard bargain. All you have to do is go on a date with her!"She yelled still happy and hoping.

Eric almost choked on a piece of banana. "WHAT?" He screamed loudly.

"Well, Taylor wouldnt do it for free. I had to give her something she wanted.She really likes you, ya know. So tonight your going on a date with her.Okay?"

"NO! Not okay! Are you crazy? I dont wanna go on a date with her.I dont even like her!" He said getting up trying to leave.But he was stoped when she got up and grabbed him by the shirt.

"But please.She likes you!"She begged him.

"So?? That doesnt mean I have to like her back right?"

"Well, no."

"If she likes me, then good for her.No actually thats great for her.But still, this is only gonna end up bad I know it. Thats why Im saying NO!."

He started walking away but she followed behind him."Aww...come on."

"What part dont get...N-O..that means NO."

"Please?"She begged again.

"I already said no, dont make me say it again."He kept walking.

"At least think about it!"She said as he stopped.He pretened to think but only for a second then stated."Mmmhh...no."

And he walked off again.

"It would make me happy."

"No."

"It would make Taylor happy!" She told him.

"Sorry but im not doing it."

"Why not?" She asked again.

"I already told you.I dont like her,that way."He loudly answered.

"Please Eric please.Pretty please with sugar on top."

"How do you even expect a great date here on the island?"He asked her.

"IF I answer does that mean you will do it?" She said happy but hoping.

"Not for sure. Just asking." he replied.

"I got it covered but please Eric please!" At that point she had begged him so much he had to give in.

"Fine.But only tongiht."He said angry. She hopped up and down."THank you.aWW thanks so much! I love you!"She said playfully.

"yeah?"He asked sarcasticlyly"Well, I hate you!" He said walking off.

"Thank you. Meet me here at 6:30 tongiht."

"Okay but stop saying thank you before I change my mind."

"Okay.'But she couldnt help but blurt out."THANK YOU!!!"

With that she ran to set things up.


	3. the date, big mistake

Abby was helping Taylor do her hair in the tent."You look great Taylor."

"THanks. I know I do. But thanks for setting this up too. I always liked Eric." She told her grabbing a brush.

"Yeah me too."Abby mumbled to herself. She said that because she was so happy and glad and thankful to Eric now.

"Now, go wait on the beach.Eric will be there soon."Abby told Taylor. Taylor rose up from the seat with a huge smile on her face and walked out the tent.

Abby went outside by a tree to meet Eric."Ready?" She asked eagerly.

"No."he sighed.

"Oh well. Too bad cuz you promised." Shee laughed.

"No I didnt!"

"Same thing.Now she is waiting for you on the beach. when i tell you go and hang out with her.Make her feel special and make it seem realsitic."

"When is it gonna be over?" He asked her.

"Whenever you guys call it.Now go!"She nugged him a little."Good luck.And thanks again!"

"You not welcome!"

"Oh, ill hate you for that later!" She smiled and went to camp.

**Taylor Video Diary**

_OMG, i cant belive it. I got a date with Eric soon. Im so happy! Oh, im excited.Yeah of course, Thank you Abby!_

**End**

**Eric video diary**

_Yeah, thanks abby!(sarcastic)_

_I cant belive im going on a date with someone that likes me, the way I dont like them.But she sure does like me._

_I dont blame her though.Whats not to like? So I thank you again Abby.I really appreciate it.(sarcastic again)_

**End**

Eric joins Taylor.

"Hi Eric."Taylor says happy with a big smile.

"Hi, Taylor."he hesitates.

"You excited about tongiht?"She asked him smiling even bigger.

"Yeah, I guess."He said quietly.

"I am.Were offically on a date now."

"I know."He sighs and mumbles.

"Isnt it great, we can finally be together." She said scooting closer to him.

"I guess."He sighed.

"Were gonna have so much fun!!!!" She explained to him loudly.

"I bet we will."He told her joking aruond thinking it was gonna be miserable.

"what do you wanna do first?"She asked him.

"End this."He said quietly.

"What????"She questioned.

"Nothing."He smiled at her covering it up.

"how about we eat???"She gave an idea.

"okay." He answered.

"Well..."She asked...

"Well what?" he replied.

"Arent youy gonna serve me?" She asked fluttering her eye long eyelashes.

"Oh..right."He looked at the picnic Abby set up for him.It was definately gona be a long night.

"Thank you."

"You welcome I guess."He mumbles as the date begins.

About 3 hours later Eric is almost falling asleep as Taylor tells him a very long story.

"So then I was like uh-huh , no you didnt! Then my friend Tahara was al like Yes you did! You know Tahara right? I told you about her didnt I?" Taylor says out of breath from talking so fast and too much.

"Only like, 12 times."Eric sighed.

"Good to know that you know. I got a joke for you!"She exclaimed loudly.

"Shoot."He sighed again.

"What kind of cheese is not yours?"she asked all excited with a smile.

"Some one else?"HE asked as she giggled at the thought."NACHO CHEESE!" she burst into a luahg so powerful it almost made her cry." You get it? Cuz like nacho is kinda like not your but you say your like yo, isnt it so funny?!?!" She laughed harder.

He faked a small laugh."Oh yeah clever.HAHA"

"Oh,, im having soooo much fun tonight!" She giggled a little then said."Im so glad your my boyfirend!" Then she reached in and kissed real quick on the lips.

His eyes wide now.

just then like in the movies, the record stops and making a scratching noise.do you know what i mean!

he doesnt know what to do.

RECAP----- She called him boyfriend and kissed him, then the record stops. it only an imaginary record though.


	4. i hope ur happy

Eric very scared now quietly asks."What?"

"You heard me silly."She pushed a little."Ill be the best girlfriend you ever had. Dont worry."

She yawned,"Sorry but im tired.Im gonna go sleep now.But ill see you tomorrow, bye."She walks away as he sat there mouth and eyes wide open in shock.

_aww man.. what just happened?did she say..girl friend?_

Just then Taylor reenters the scene and comes over to him."Sorry, I forgot my jacket."

She grabs her jacket and kisses him again real quick."See ya tomorow sweet thang!" She disappears in the tents.

_..eewwww she kissed me! twice! gross..._He wiped his mouth and made a disgusted face. He didnt like her at all.But she liked him, now its all Abby's fault for making go on this date with her.

_What am I supposed to do now? I cant get out so easy this time.Its all stupid Abby's fault anyways.She got me into this mess, shes gonna get me out!_

He quickly got and ran to camp. Abby was standing sitting there with Daley, JAckson, and Melissa. He went up to them and just stood there."Abby, can I talk to you."He said not sounding so happy at all.

Everyone looks at Abby and she gets up and brings him to the side where no one can hear."I hope your hapy!"He yelled kinda quiet.

"I am.How did the date go?"She asked kinda loud.Everyone heared her say that and they all looked at the conversation.

He stood there with a face that was a blend of sad mad and confusion.It was kinda just a blank look."You dont look so happy."She said whispering.

"Im not!" he explained everything."You ruined everything!"

Daley asks Jackson..."Now what do you think is wrong?" Melissa just rolls her eyes.

"You ruined my life...ya know?" Eric continued.

"Eric, what did I do?"She asked him.

"Its what you made me do. Dont you think its wrong to have me go out with someone I dont like just to use them, for you?"He asked then Daley, Jackson and Melissa had heard enough.They walk over. melissa asks"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."Abby continues."What do you mean though...yeah I guess its wrong but its done."

"I cant believe I even did that for you! "HE yelled.

"What did you do? What did he do?"Daley asks Eric then asks Abby.

"WHy did I do that? Maybe cuz your mind control but I dont knowBut i told you itd be worse. Now she thinks shes my girlfriend."

Abby laughs."Well calm down.We can fix this.Its not like she tried to kiss you, right?" She giggled slightly.

"she did kiss me! Twice!" Eric told her. Jackson asks."Who kissed you?"

"You have a girlfriend you dont like?"Melissa ask.

"Okay, tell me whats going on here."Daley says sternly.

"Nothing, nothing is going on here."Abby covers up carefully then leaves."Ill do something about'it' later Eric!" She walks off.

Eric tries to walk away but they all grab him by the shirt and pull him back.

"What? Im kinda busy here."He said.

"Eric, whats going on?"Daley asks.

"Nothing, except Abby ruined my life.Not that it could be ruined anymore than it is anyways."He said referring to the crash.

"No, whats going on with you and Abby."Jackson asks."What was that all about?"

"I dont think I should say."He whispered."You guys would tell"

Then they knew it was bad."Eric, have a seat."They walked him over to the chair and pushed him down."Tell us whats going on."Daley yells.

"It was a little deal I made with someone.Thats all.Now can I go?" He asks

"No! Whats wrong?"Daley asks again.

"Okay...ill give you a quick recap, Abby needed Taylor for something, there was a deal made, then Abby got me involved."

"Okay."They released him from their grasp and he walked off.They stayed to wonder.

"What the heck do you think is going on?"Daley asks Melissa and Jackson.

"I have no idea."Jackson states but Melissa says"I do, I think.I better figure this out."

She leaves and Daley and Jackson go back to pick fruit.


	5. the breakup

Melissa walked away looking for Eric. When she spotted him, she quickly ran to him."Eric!"

He turned around."What?"He asked innocently.

"I think I know whats going on."She told him, looking into his eyes.

He became a little nervous."You do? What?"

"I know what Abby made you do, and I think thats nice of you, but we gotta fix this."

He did a sigh of relief."Thank you! Finally, somebody who understands me! I dont like her.But I still wanna be her friend, just not that way."

"I know,I know calm down."She laughed."Ill help you fix this, but its kinda late. Ill talk to you later. But, maybe I will try to have a talk with you-know-who tonight in the tent, and explain everything."She smiled.

He smiled back."Thanks."

"no problem, see you tomorrow."She walked off.

"Okay !"

But instead, Jackson had called for the group to stay up late that night to tell scary stories. They all gathered around in a circle sitting on logs. Melissa and Jackson shared one, Nathan and Daley shared one, Abby sat with Lex, and unfortunate for Eric, Taylor sat with him.

Jackson was first up talking about scary things he saw on tv before they left on the trip.

'OKay, so this might get freaky tonight."Jackson warned them laughing.

"At least I got somebody to hug if I get too scared."Taylor said sitting with Eric.

Eric sighed.

"Okay..Like I was saying, any body can go to sleep whenever they want."Jackson continued.

Eric wanted to say he wanted to sleep to get away from Taylor, but she would probably follow him.

After a while, everyone was shaking and hanging off their seats."Aaaahhh!"The girls screamed when they were scared.

Taylor grabbed Eric so hard, it hurt him. She squeezed him and dug her face in his arm."Tell me when I can listen."

He tapped her arm."Its okay."He lied, but she got scared but anyways she listened.

After that story telling, they all sat around just to talk about whatever they felt like it.  
"So, then I ate all 17 icecreams."Nathan laughs, then they all laugh.

Laughing, Taylor scoots over closer to Eric, and he scoots farther from her.

Abby rolls her eyes, as everyone else looks at them weird.

Taylor looks stunned, then scoots closer to him. He scoots away from her again.

Then she looks angry and scoots even more, then he scoots over to the edge of the log. But if he scooted, he would fall of, so when he scooted over, he quickly stood up."Im gonna go to sleep now."And he walked away.

"Eric!'Taylor shot up after him.

Everyone exchanges looks."What was that all about?"Nathan asks.

"Don't ask."Abby sighs.

Taylor runs after Eric and catches up to him before he gets into the tent."Eric, what is going on with you? As your girl friend, I think you should tell me!"

He turns to her."Thats my problem Taylor! Your not my girl friend." He said, then lowered his voice."I-I never asked you to."

She looks sad, then looks happy."Thats okay. You can ask me now."

All he said."Im sorry, but im going to bed now."

He walks in the tent and Taylor stands there confused.

"A-are you breaking up with me???!!!"she yells and he come out.

"N-no."He said._Well, maybe I should go along with it._

"Actaully, yes. Yes I am. I am dumping you Taylor Hagan!"_Woo...im safe now._

"Arrgh!"Taylor yelled."You cant break up with me! I already broke up with you first!"

"No you didnt!"Eric yelled.

_HAHA realationship problems._

"Well, now I am!"Taylor stomps away, angry."So, you can just forget about our relationship Eric! Its over now."

_Im free!_

Eric gives a smile."Wow, that actually worked!"He said to himself.


	6. Tell me all about it

Eric gives a smile.'Wow, that actually worked!"He said to himself.

Eric walked into the tents, with a big smile on his face. He got the bed ready, and since he was alone, he almost started laughing because he was so happy.

"Im free...I got rid of her!"He said to himself._This is awesome! I didn't break up with her, technically she broke up with me! I dont have a problem anymore!_

He fel asleep pretty quick, today had been a real long day.

The sun shone into the tent and into his eyes. Eric sat up slowly, and rubbed his eyes._Another day here...crap! At least I got her off my case._

He stood up and walked out of the tent, and only took one step when Taylor approached with a look that was apolegetic.

Eric rolled his eyes._What now?_

Taylor hugged him and he pushed her away."What are you doing?"He asked her quickly.

She answered with a puppy do face."I am so sorry Eric!"She almost cried.

"What?"He asked very confused.

"Im sorry about last night! I should have never broken up with you, it was wrong."

Eric grew wide eyed._Oh snap! No no no_

"What? No, no, no.I-It was right."He quickly answered.

"No, it wasn't please forgive me."She cried digging her face into his arm. He moved around and dragged him alone.

"I forgive you but, you didn't do anything wrong. It was time we moved on."Making a disgusted face._Yeah right, I never dated you anyways._

"But, I don't want to move on.Just promise we can be friends."She cried even louder.

"Uhmm..yup. I still want to be friends with you."He said smiling at his own _joke._

"I'll never forget you."She said letting go of him and she walked away.

_Wow...that was weird._Eric shook it out of his mind, and walked to camp bhind Taylor, but keeping his distance.

Taylor, sniffling away, came to camp and sat down, everyone looking at her sorry face.

Eveyone wondered why she was red and looked like she was just crying.

"Taylor, whats wrong?"Daley asked coming over sitting next to her.

"E-Eric, and I, b-broke up."She said between tears.She poured out crying.

They look at eachother._What?? I didn't even know they went out._

"B-but were s-stil f-friends."She said smiling still teary though.

"Good."Daley said, giving a weird look but Taylor cold not see.

Then she cried again."We broke up!!!"

"Its okay, Taylor. Im sure he is as sad as you."

WRONG. Eric walked down the trail, smililng really big, feeling great.

He walked right into camp, Taylor ran away and everyone looked at him sadly.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

_Oh, great. She told them._

"She told you, didnt she?"Eric said to everyone not moving.

They nodded."I didn't even know you were dating her, Eric."Lex told him.

He sighed."I wasn't. She thought we were, though I never asked her to be my girlfriend.She just assumed because a couple nights ago, we hung out. "

"Oh.."Lex said looking confused.

"Long story, you don't wanna hear it."Abby sighed.

"Uhmm... Eric and Abby, can I have a word with you guys in private?"Melissa said getting up, moving her chin to point to a nearby tree.


End file.
